C for CHANCE
by celengdebu
Summary: Azumane Asahi, badan kekar, otot mekar, hati mudah berdebar. Tujuannya tak berlebihan, tapi hati galau berkepanjangan.


Disclaimer: Haikyuu – Furudate Haruichi

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

"...jadi?"

Suga menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya yang mudah berkeringat itu ke sisi meja, satu menit kemudian beralih menggaruk pipi, bergumam, lalu diselesaikan dengan berdecak keras. Agak buang energi, tapi Asahi berpikir mungkin itulah cara Suga melampiaskan bosan karena dirinya tidak segera menanggapi. Biasanya yang bersangkutan akan terus bergerak dengan tak sabar, bahu ikut berkedut, kepala bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan sampai akhirnya berangsur tenang.

"Jadi?" Suga bertanya lagi.

"Eh, yah, kami makan siang dan jalan-jalan. Dia kubelikan es krim, aku ditraktir donat."

"Begitu saja?"

Asahi hampir menjawab _'iya begitu saja'_ namun urung usai mengamati pose Suga yang kini merenung. Pemuda dengan ekor ubun-ubun mencuat di tengah itu memang paling paham tentang hubungan yang lebih dari teman atau sesuatu yang mengarah pada hal yang tidak biasa (setidaknya begitulah kata Tsukishima) dan Suga merasa jika gestur-gestur keakraban yang melibatkan beberapa sentuhan berlebih itu termasuk wajar karena, "Yang namanya teman itu kan semakin dekat semakin bagus!"

Dan Asahi hanya bisa mengangguk. Tentu yang dimaksud Suga berbeda dengan apa yang diperkirakannya. Batas deskripsi Suga mungkin berhenti di level aman seperti berpegangan tangan atau duduk sambil merangkul bahu. Tapi jika mengarah pada ciuman, entah tindakan apa yang harus dilakukan. Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup membuat Asahi panas dingin.

Ciuman. Dengan Nishinoya? Asahi bergumam dalam hati. Imajinasi liar di kepalanya kadang membumbung terlalu tinggi. Pun dihayatinya kata tersebut sambil menelan ludah mengingat kejadian kemarin. Tidak, sama sekali bukan kencan. Hanya menemani liberonya menjelajah akuarium karena Nishinoya ingin meneliti jumlah kaki ubur-ubur. Asahi jadi ingin menampar pipinya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Menghitung betapa seringnya dia berpapasan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Nishinoya, seharusnya sudah ada hasil yang bisa dibanggakan. Minimal memberanikan diri memeluk lebih dulu atau berkata aku suka padamu. Nyatanya, Asahi memilih bergeming lalu membiarkan dirinya pulang diantar lambaian tangan.

Payah.

Asahi tak mengelak disebut terobsesi. Dia mengagumi sosok Nishinoya dalam segala hal. Termasuk bagaimana sudut bibir kanan Nishinoya terangkat lebih dulu saat tertawa, bagaimana kulit pipinya melekuk tajam saat menyeringai mengejek Kageyama, bagaimana kedua matanya memejam mengimbangi kekehan kala bercanda dengan Tanaka, bagaimana kalimat Nishinoya selalu berhasil menguasai keadaan, juga bagaimana sentuhan tangannya tak pernah gagal meredakan kepanikan.

Berbagi roti juga sarapan bersama, mengobrol, bercanda, semuanya seperti kejadian sehari-hari yang berlangsung alami. Mengecualikan kenyataan bahwa Asahi tak bisa melepaskan mata dari Nishinoya yang gemar menjilati sisa kuah ramen di tepi sendok, atau mengulum ujung sumpit yang tercelup saus dimsum. Tindakan yang tampak sepele justru terlihat menarik di mata Asahi, terutama semangatnya yang mustahil ditiru dengan mudah. Nishinoya bak bola tenaga yang bergulir tanpa henti, mengalirkan energi positifnya ke segala arah, menenangkan suasana, dan memberi jaminan bahwa dia selalu berjaga di belakang mereka.

Kesempatan itu selalu ada, katakanlah ketika Asahi berniat melangkah pergi, berjalan pulang atau sekedar mengucapkan permisi. Nishinoya akan sigap membuang apapun yang dipegangnya entah kemana, berdiri, kemudian mengekor Asahi tanpa dosa. Jarak mereka tak pernah terlalu jauh sehingga Asahi memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengeluarkan keinginan dalam benak yang dipenuhi nama Nishinoya, yang sayangnya—

"Tidak terjadi?" sela Suga, masih meracau gemas.

"Tidak," tukas Asahi, menunduk. Jelas ada perbedaan mencolok antara pucuk kalimat Suga dan apa yang sebetulnya dia sesalkan. Hanya kesamaan irama kecewa yang masih menghubungkan percakapan ini, "Dia hanya menepuk lenganku dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa."

"Hanya itu?"

"Mmm-mm _._ "

" **ARRRGHH!"** Suga menjambak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi, "Kalian harus lebih memahami keinginan masing-masing! Bukan malah mengikuti arah angin! Yang kompak dong!"

"Tapi kami sudah kompak! Di restoran pun sama-sama pesan _katsudon_!"

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Suga melipat tangan lalu beranjak menegakkan tubuh, "Aku melihat dua orang yang katanya akrab mendadak jadi kaku saat berada berdekatan. Demi reputasi sebagai wakil kapten dan tanggung jawab yang dititipkan, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan."

"Anu, Suga, masalahnya..."

"Masalahnya adalah kau, dan Nishinoya. KAU, DAN NISHINOYA. Ya, ya, ya. Kalian memang tidak bisa jujur satu sama lain dan terlalu menjaga jarak. Baiklah. Kalau kau terlalu malu mengajukan diri atau merentangkan tangan, biar aku yang bergerak!"

"Tu, tunggu! Suga!"

Sepasang punggung berbeda ukuran saling berjalan mendahului menuju pintu keluar, disusul gerutuan penuh niat bercampur suara rendah bernada mencegah. Sementara Daichi—tak berminat mengeluarkan tanggapan, hanya menghela napas dengan heran sembari berpikir bahwa latihan hari ini mungkin perlu dibatalkan.

.

* * *

.


End file.
